


It's Been Too Long

by bymyself



Series: New Orleans In Love [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Phone Calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 23:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7288111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymyself/pseuds/bymyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline calls Klaus and he assumes that she needs something from him (she doesn't)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Been Too Long

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Actually... I just miss you." 
> 
> [Set years and years into the future with no baby storyline.]
> 
> I've written stuff before but never posted it anywhere, I've always written in a notebook and not felt like typing of never felt like it was good enough to post. 
> 
> I want to though, I want to post and have people read and give feeback, that's how you get better. 
> 
> So please read & enjoy it.

The name in her phone stared back at her.

 _Klaus_  

They had talked a few times in the past several years but she had never instigated the call, always him. 

She wanted to call him. To tell him she loved him too, she was ready to see what the world had to offer her. 

But, she couldn't bring herself to. She was too afraid of what he might say. Was it too little too late? Had he given up on her ever coming? He had said a century but a centruy is a long time to wait for someone. 

She locks her phone. Maybe tomorrow. 

 

* * *

 

She misses him a lot more than she would ever let on. She misses the way he challenged her, questioned her, _loved_  her. 

So she presses his name. 

"Caroline?" 

She takes a deep breath opening her mouth to respond, but no words come out. 

"Are you there, love?" 

She nods her head, "Yes. Yeah." She takes another deep breath. "Hi." 

"What's wrong?" His voice laced with concern. "Has something happened to you? Have you been bitten again?" 

Caroline laughs lightly, "Actually... I just miss you." She hears him take an unsteady breath so, she continues talking. "I wanted to hear your voice. How are you doing? How's New Orleans? You are still there, right?" 

"Yes. I'm still in New Orleans." 

"How is it?" She asks. _I want to come see it. Ask me to come see it._

"Beautful, as always." He says. "You would love New Orleans Caroline." 

She takes a shaky breath. _I know._ "Invite me." 

It's silent on the other end. _I love you. Please, still love me too_. 

"Caroline." Klaus says, "Come to New Orleans. Let me show you everything there is to love about this city."  

She smiles, and she can tell he is too. "Okay." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of writing a second part, after Caroline arrives in New Orleans.
> 
> Update 12/21/16 I've decided to make this into a series of oneshots centered around Caroline and Klaus in New Orleans, some will be set centuries from now others only a few months. I can't wait to continue on, I'm excited to write about them again.


End file.
